fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Quinn
Quinn is a female customer who made her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Taco Mia! Flipdeck Info Quinn is one of the top lawyers in town, and offers legal representation for Papa Louie and his many franchises. Her law firm is now called “Just Quinn and Associates” after her longtime partner Timm abruptly left. Quinn only finds time once a week to dine out, and can be extra picky with her meals. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Pork *Hot Sauce *Lettuce *Peppers *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Marshmallows *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *3 Pecan Pancakes *Cinnamon *4 Bananas *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Mayonnaise *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mushrooms *Onion *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Honey Mustard Wings *9 Carrots *3 Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog in a Pumpernickel Roll *Mayonnaise *Pineapple Relish *Relish *Ketchup *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Large Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *In Both Cupcakes: **Random Liner **Strawberry Cake **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle (except on two holidays; on one cupcake on three holidays) **Creameo Bits (except on two holidays; on one cupcake on two holidays) **Cherries (except Baseball Season; on one cupcake on six holidays) **Random Toppings on other holidays Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Marshmallows *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge, Hazelnut Swizzle *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti (except in two holidays) *Beefy Bolognese (except in seven holidays) *Parmesan Cheese (except in Thanksgiving) *5 Chicken *Random Toppings in other holidays *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Cookie Dough *Espresso Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mint Shavings *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Mint Bar Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John Donut with Boston Cream **Maple Icing (Powdered Sugar in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Waffle Donut with Strawberry Jelly (Round in other holidays) **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Regular Ring Donut **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Baco Bites (none in other holidays) Trivia *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is the only closer that asks for a small cup for her drink. *She helped Sarge Fan legally change his name and is mentioned in his flipdeck. *Quinn is the first female to have a flipdeck. *She, Peggy, and Foodini are the only customers to have blog segments named after them. (Quinn's Q and A, Peggy's Fan Art Round Up, and Foodini's Friday Games.) *She and Jojo are the customers to remain as closers since the concept was created in Papa's Taco Mia!. *The reason Quinn is a Forever Closer, is because, as explained in her flipdeck "Quinn only finds time once a week to dine out, and can be extra picky with her meals". Gallery Quinn happy.png|Quinn as a Star Customer Quinn.JPG|Quinn quinns_qna.jpg|Quinn was involved with Matt and Tony in Quinn's Q&A. Quinnperfectorderinhotdoggeria.jpg|Quinn is happy in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Perfect quinn.png|Perfect in Hot Doggeria Quinnandjojo.jpg|Quinn sitting next to Jojo Perfect Quinn Order.png|Perfect in Taco Mia! Quinn art.png|Fan art of Quinn quinn and marty.png|Quinn And marty cheering quinn and shannon.png|Quinn and Shannon Quinnart.png|Another fanart of Quinn. Quinn, Timm, and Associates.png|Quinn & Timm's billboard before Timm left Quinn.jpg|Quinn's Thumbs-Up pic. Quinn Fanart.PNG|This is a watercolor painting by forumer Magicmusic|link=http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=4582.315 Quinn's objection.png|Artwork of Quinn's objection Quinn.cake.png|Quinn perfect order at Cupcakeria Papa's.png|Quinn's perfect order in Pancakeria meow.png|Meow. Quinn the kitty cat.png|Quinn, as an adorable cat for Halloween. Terms quinn.jpg|Quinn has to go through a lot of documents and she ain't happy 5 quinn.png|All of Quinn's Cupcakeria orders throughout the holidays DICE VIONE.png|Quinn is perfect in pancakeria PerfectQuinn.png|Quinn's perfect order in Papa's Cupcakeria! Quinn Pastaria.png|Another perfect Pasta Perfect Cupcakes for Quinn.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria 3 quinn.png|All of Quinn's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays Quinn ordered Akari's pasta.png|Angry Quinn in Pastaria. Quinn0.png|Quinn stuck in an animation. quinn's burger.jpg|this is quinn's burger in papa's burgeria HD (old photo) QuinnObjection.gif|Quinn's objection by MIC. (click for animation) Quinn.PNG|EightballPixels strikes again! Another sprite edit. Framed photo.png|Quinn in the parade of Powder Point! Quinn perfect close.png|Quinn's perfect donuts during the Maple Mornings! Timm and quinn.jpg|fan art up-Timm and Quinn 3 quinn 2.png|All of Quinn's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks